


Miscommunication

by Ladelle, Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In a Car, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladelle/pseuds/Ladelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim have a lot of problems when it comes to expressing themselves to each other, but hopefully this time around, they'll get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> This is a text RP with the lovely Ladelle. It turned out WAYYYY longer than either of us had originally planned so I hope you all enjoy!

Tim sat in the car, arms crossed over his chest.  He could see the shadowy outline of Jason sitting on the hood, and finally, with a huff, he shoved open the car door.  “I’m walking home,” he stated, kicking up dirt as he started back on the abandoned gravel road.

 

Jason snorted and pulled another drag from his cigarette. The pouting look did wonders for Tim’s likeability.  He’d almost say it made him cute if it weren’t for the fact that Jason was actually kind of pissed off at the moment.  It’s why he’d pulled over in the first place.  Needed to get his fingers on a cig before they ended up wrapped around precious Timmy’s throat.

 

The headlights of the car were bright, but the dust transformed their light into hazy clouds.  Tim’s silhouette faded into them, but before he was completely dissolved in the ink black night that surrounded them, he turned on his heels.  “And just so you know, this is your fault."

 

 _Stalling_ , Jason thought, glaring in the general direction of Tim’s voice.  _Brat totally doesn’t want to walk home._   No way would he rise to the bait.  Flicking his cigarette away, Jason cracked his neck and yelled back, “Thanks for the reminder that you’re a three-year-old.”

 

Tim’s shoulders tightened and his fingers folded in so tightly that his nails dug into his palms.  He didn’t dignify Jason’s comment with a response.  Instead, he swallowed down his frustration and started for home again, ignoring the cold breeze that nipped at his nose and brought red to his cheeks.  He hated this game that they played.  He hated _feeling_ played.

 

Brow lifting in surprise, a soft gust of a chuckle left Jason.  “Really…” _So he wants to play chicken then.  Gladly._   Hopping off the hood of the car, Jason flipped the keys around his finger a few times before dropping heavily into the driver’s seat and revving the engine.  It was at least an hour back to Gotham, and that was if you had a car.  “You need to learn to pick your battles, kid.  I don’t like you enough right now to not consider leaving you here.”

 

The engine purred.  The car crept against the road, slowly, meditatively.  And when Tim looked like he half expected Jason to pull alongside him and apologize, the car skirted forward, sending a gust of dirt and wind in Tim’s direction. 

 

Jason smirked as he sped by, and Tim coughed into his elbow.  He would have glared if his eyes hadn’t started watering.  The car was devoured by darkness.  Tim was left alone.  He felt around the inside of his hoodie pocket for his phone and panic raced up his spine and settled in his gut.  He’d left it in the passenger seat.  His hands immediately scoured the back pocket of his jeans.  “Damn it…” Tim dragged a hand through his hair.  He’d left his wallet in the coin tray.

 

Jason’s grin was wicked as he sped down the deserted road, entirely too pleased with himself.  It wasn’t until he hear a soft chime that he frowned and glanced to the side to see the little light up screen on Tim’s phone glow with a received text.  Tim’s phone…

 

Jason growled and hit the brakes until he was able to ease into the pull off on the side of the road about a mile and a half down from where he’d left the other man.  Slumping in his seat, Jason ran his fingers through his white fringe.  He wasn’t that much of an asshole to leave Tim stranded without a phone, but he wasn’t about to turn around and retrieve him either.

 

He waited.  And waited.  And wondered how goddamn slow Tim was walking.  It wasn’t too long before he was about to throw caution to the wind and take off anyway that Tim was suddenly beside the car’s driver-side window, arms folded together above his sweater, trying to look like he wasn’t as cold as he felt.

 

As Jason swore loudly, clutching at his nose, Tim sniffed irritably.  “I hope you realize, you’re a complete dick.”

 

“As if you’re a saint,” Jason muffled through his hand.  “Just get in.  It’s late. And don’t think this means I’m over being pissed at you for everything you said.”

 

“Whatever.” They both knew it was weak as far as comebacks went, but Jason didn’t comment as he put the car in gear.  Tim could only focus on making sure his teeth didn’t chatter; he’d think of a suitably snarky reply later. It took a minute of careful debate until he finally made his way to the other side of the car and yanked open the door.  He fell into the passenger seat like he’d been forced into it, and slumped, staring anywhere but Jason the moment he pulled the door closed.

 

Jason let the car idle a second and then abruptly turned to Tim.  “It’s not in the double digits.”

 

Tim shifted uncomfortably, well aware of where the comment was coming from but not wanting to get into it.  His silence compelled Jason to keep going.  “I know you don’t think much of me but I take that kind of thing seriously.  I don’t,” he halted, gritting his teeth, the leather of the steering wheel creaking under his hands.  “I don’t sleep with people unless it’s someone significant.  Just…I hate being judged like that.”

 

The car hummed beneath them, and filled the silence that followed Jason’s comment.  Tim had his elbow propped against the window and his chin was resting on the upturned palm of his hand.  A bit of his anger fell from his shoulders and, still staring out of the window, he murmured, “What are we?”

 

Jason licked his lips and grumbled to himself, “The hell?” He finally pulled the car back onto the road.  “Like I would know if you don’t.” It wasn’t helping that his head kept pressing him to say that he wanted them to be _something_ , anything.  Instead, he grunted out, “You got a text earlier.”

 

Tim didn’t make a move to check it, though his eyes darted to where it sat as if to ensure that it hadn’t moved.  After another uncomfortable minute of silence soaking up the space between them, Tim turned to face forward and sank into his seat.  “You’re like this big mystery,” Tim was staring straight ahead, as if he wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular.  “There are times I feel like I know you better than anyone.  Times when I feel like this back and forth game is going to change, and you’re going to tell me I’m important.  But then the moment I get my hopes up, you’re just…with someone else.” This time, Tim looked down at his hands.  He looked awkward.  Uncomfortable.  “And yeah, I guess I just need you to tell me this won’t go anywhere so I can just…move on.”

 

Jason’s brow furrowed deeply and in two heartbeats, he was pulling over again.  Shifting sideways and resting his elbow on the back of the seat, he gave Tim a look of complete disbelief.  “Whoa, hold up.  Are you saying,” he stopped himself and tried to process what was happening. “What I’m hearing here is that you…like me? Which can’t be right.  Because I’m pretty sure just yesterday you were going on about how much you hated me to anyone who would listen.  Not to mention all the shit you just said not even an hour ago.  If you’re fucking around right now, I’m gonna be seriously pissed off.”

 

“First of all, I only told Dick that I hated you,” Tim said calmly.  Lately they’d just been blowing off steam in each other, and he decided to take a different approach.  “And I did.  You blew me off for that guy.  I needed you.”

 

“What the fuck are—” Jason stopped, his head lolling back on his neck with a groan.  “Wait, are you talking about Kyle?  Dude, Tim, he was an informant!  I had to go see what he’d gotten on my latest trail.” He paused and then tilted his head, eyes narrowing in thought.  “You…what do you mean, you needed me?  I’m not gonna sit around as you shoot down all my attempts to get you to talk when you never do.  That’s what Dick is for.”

 

Tim frowned at him.  “Why do you do that?”

 

“Why do I do what?” Jason spat.  Fuck, he was going to need another cigarette soon if this kept up.

 

Tim stared at him.  “The second I try and talk with you about anything you just throw it back at me.” His expression fell, and then he was pulling up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing a pretty nasty stitch job of a cut that stretched the length of his forearm.  He knew it would scar; it was ugly.  “I needed your help, really.”

 

Jason’s mouth dropped open and he immediately reached out to pull Tim’s arm towards him, flicking on the overhead light.  “Shit, Babybird, what happened?” His fingers traced the swollen red edges and he could feel the tension in the muscle as Tim repressed a flinch.

 

“It still hurts,” he mumbled.  “And I got it because I’m an idiot.”

 

Teeth grinding with frustration, he shook Tim’s arm a bit.  “No, you got this because someone obviously has a death wish they want me to fulfill.  Who was it?  Must have been pretty good to get you this bad.  Tell me.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes, hating the feeling of being babied.  “It wasn’t a person, it was a machine.  And like I said, it was because I was being stupid.” Tim blinked and then frowned.  “I couldn’t really make it to the manor in time so I had to do it all one-handed.” He shifted his arm a bit. “And don’t go telling me I suck at self-healing anyway.  I won’t appreciate the pun.”

 

A short burst of breathy laughter escaped Jason and he leaned over into the back of the car to dig into the hidden compartment beneath his seat, not yet releasing Tim’s wrist.  “Aww, but you practically set yourself up for it.” He got his fingers around the supplies he was looking for and drew out the swabs and alcohol, along with a thin coil of suturing thread and small scissors.  Holding them up, he gave Tim an apologetic smile that belied the gnawing sense of guilt growing in his gut.  “Let’s see if we can’t make it so you have one less scar, Babybird.”

 

Tim eyed him skeptically.  “You’re going to do it here? In the dark?” The glow of the car’s interior light was soft and yellow above them, and Tim looked at it hesitantly.

 

“Hey, I’ve been on my own through some shit situations a lot more than any of you.”  He was pleased to see that despite his reservations, Tim didn’t protest when he began to snip at the ragged stitching.  “I could probably do a perfect stitch in the dark based on feel alone.” There was a soft release of breath that hissed out between Tim’s teeth as Jason tugged the clipped thread free and muttered a habitual sorry.

 

“And that’s not creepy at all,” Tim joked, though he managed to keep a straight face.  His attention was focused on the outlines of Jason’s fingers as they poked and prodded his wound, and tugged out his mediocre attempts at threading.  There was a thoughtful silence and then Tim said, “I was being serious before.”

 

“Huh?” Jason could multitask, but he never was much of a multi-thinker, so he had to stop concentrating on his work to stare at Tim for a moment before his brain could catch up to what the other man was talking about.  When it did, his fingers seized a little on Tim’s forearm and he looked back down immediately.  “Oh.  That’s…” He didn’t really know what to say and ended up letting the sentence trail off lamely.

 

“Cool? Nice? Weird?” Tim gave him a few options before adding, “Bad?” He was looking at Jason now, his hair tousled and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

 

Jason paused in threading a u-bend needle before answering with a neutral tone, “Unexpected.” He swabbed some alcohol down the laceration, studiously avoiding Tim’s eyes.

 

Tim hummed, and it was hard to tell if it was a sound of acknowledgement or disappointment.  He kept his attention drawn to the world beyond the cramped space of Jason’s car—out to the moldered hills that rose and fell like pulls in an ink-black blanket; like a cut-out silhouette of timeless landscape that had existed long before him, and would survive long after.  “I don’t want to fight anymore, Jay.”

 

“I don’t,” Jason sighed.  He seemed to be restarting his sentences a lot today.  “Babybird, I’m no good at this.” He leaned forward, tilting his head to try to catch Tim’s eyes.  When he saw the glint in them, he continued, “I’m terrible at reading the people around me.  The ones that matter.  I’m not a mind reader, so if there’s something you want, Tim, you have to tell me.  Tell me and I’ll give it to you if I can.”

 

Tim closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his nostrils flaring as Jason worked through a raw piece of his skin.  A sharp sting of pain was followed by a dull throb, and Tim breathed through it.  “I like you.”

 

Jason’s fingers slipped and Tim hissed angrily at him when the needle stabbed too deep.  “Shit!  Sorry.  I’m sorry!” Jason sat back, hand covering the lower half of his face as he stared intently at Tim.  “How, I thought you were just going to ask me to be nicer or go away or something.  Where does that even come from?  I treat you like shit, you _hate_ me.”

 

“I don’t hate you,” Tim sounded irritated and he blinked back wetness in his eyes from the unexpected poke.  “I get frustrated because half the time you’re a complete dick and the other half…” he glanced down at Jason’s fingers as they gently curled over his wrist.  “The rest of the time you’re like this.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow and followed Tim’s line of sight down to his hand.  Frowning, he pulled Tim’s arm back into his lap and started tying off the last stitch.  “I’m just suturing your wound.  You’d do the same for me.  Though, with your apparent lack of skill, I might object.” The barb lacked any real venom to it and both of them knew it.

 

Despite that, Tim felt his stomach sink a little.  Jason was avoiding the topic, which gave Tim a pretty good idea of where he stood.  It made a small bit of anger bubble up inside of him, wishing that Jason would just say no, instead of leaving things open to interpretation.  “You’re always doing things for me.  You say you don’t think I’m capable of much, but you always stick up for me.  And most of the time, when I need you, you’re there.  And not just to see if I’m okay—you _stay_.  No one else stays, except for Alfred.”

 

Jason rolled his lips in between his teeth, wetting them anxiously.  He could sense the rising irritation in Tim, but it was throwing him off.  He really was just absolutely no good at this.  It was a huge reason his number never made it to double digits.  Hell, it was barely halfway there.  “I don’t know what you want me to say.” He couldn’t deny anything Tim was saying.  “Most of that stuff you said, I don’t even think about it when I do it.  It’s just a reflex.”

 

Tim glowered and waited for Jason to look at him, but it never happened.  He was too caught up with putting his things away, and avoiding eye contact.  Tim couldn’t quite decide how the Red Hood could face criminal vigilantes without a moment’s thought but avoid him so easily.  As Jason leaned over, just slightly, to secure the small case of medical supplies he had, Tim shifted, dipping his head just enough so that his lips brushed Jason’s, barely.  Sparks shot through him, and he wished they hadn’t.  Not when he was mad; when he had a point to prove.  When Jason finally decided to look at him, Tim managed a glare.  “Sorry,” he said, nonchalantly.  “It was a _reflex_.”

 

Jason gaped at the younger man, his lips tingling from the brief pressure of Tim’s lips on his own.  Tim was mad, he could see it from the sharp spark in precious baby blues.  And when Tim spoke those words, clearly meant to provoke, Jason caved willingly under the pressure.  His hand snapped out, fisting in the front of Tim’s shirt, and dragged him forward in an unseemly sprawl to crush their mouths together, unrelenting as he used Tim’s shock to his advantage and dove in to part his lips.

 

He couldn’t even think of how many times he’d wondered if this would ever happen—he just _wanted_ , and he wanted _now_.




 

Jason could taste the sudden sharp tang of copper, and he groaned when Tim’s fingers tugged greedily at his hair, “God, Tim…” Shoving forward with a single goal in mind, he wound an arm fully about Tim’s waist, then wrapped his hand around the back of Tim’s thigh and hoisted him clear over the consol and into his lap, savoring the purr of approval the display earned him.

 

They scrambled to fit together, to meld against each other, to press together in a way that might have been a bit more comfortable without clothes.  When Tim’s hips met Jason’s stomach, he pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss to pant.  His forehead fell against Jason’s and he looked down, turned on by the sight of his own ministrations.  He breathed slowly as he rolled his hips, closing his eyes when he found the right angle with just the prefect amount of pressure.  “I don’t even care if you’re just letting me do this out of pity,” he breathed into a slow lingering kiss, and pulled back to swallow, his lips parted as he inhaled shakily.  He licked Jason’s lower lip and closed his eyes again.  “You taste just the way I thought you would.”

 

Hands splayed and gripping a toned waist, Jason stretched up to nip at Tim’s chin, nudging the man’s head back with his nose so he could press kisses to a pale throat.  Tim rocked deliciously against him once again, and Jason professed in a desperate voice, “Never.  I would never do this for pity.” He scraped his teeth over Tim’s pulse beat, licking over it soothingly after, imagining how it would flutter madly at his touch.  “I’ve wanted this more than you can even imagine.”

 

“Liar,” Tim said against his ear.

 

“No.” Jason denied immediately, and Tim shifted backward into his lap for half a second, a punishing motion, enough to evoke a reaction but not enough to do anything further.  It pulled an unbidden whine from deep within Jason’s throat, and he cupped the back of Tim’s neck, pressing his lips to his jaw, biting right beneath Tim’s ear and groaning out, “Not with you.  It would never be meaningless with you.”

 

Tim put a hand against his chest and it wasn’t gentle.  He was frowning when he quit moving.  “Stop.”

 

Jason’s hands dropped like stones at the serious command, and he fell back against the seat immediately, eyes shut tight and mouth pinned in a severe line.  Shit.  Shit!  Jason struggled to pull back his normal demeanor, but he’d lost control.  His desires that he always held hostage in an iron cage in the pit of his heart were unwilling to be shoved back down.  And he’d messed up now, and all he could do was wait for the ax to fall.

 

Seeing his expression, Tim poked Jason hard enough in the stomach that he was forced to open his eyes.  They stared at each other for a moment, and Tim’s shoulders sank, just a little.  “You don’t have to pretend.  I get it.  I like you and you don’t like me, and blah blah.  It’s fine if it’s just sex.  You’ll make it harder for me if you say things like that though.  Actually, it’s a little mean.”

 

Jason’s eyes darkened with incredulous anger, and in one abrupt burst of strength, he shoved Tim back into the passenger seat.  “It is _not_ fine if it’s just sex!” He shouted, pissed beyond all reason.  They were right back to where they’d started this whole problem.  “I don’t do this with people unless I care about them, but obviously you think I’m some completely immoral whore!  Fuck you, Tim!” He pushed Tim hard into the passenger door to emphasize his words.  “Just, fuck you.” Jason flung his door open and climbed out.  “Drive yourself back to Gotham.  I’m out.”

 

Clambering out of his own door, Tim stumbled out onto the dirt road and tailed Jason, losing his patience.  “I tell you I like you and you say it’s ‘unexpected.’ How the hell am I supposed to take that?”  He shoved Jason roughly from behind.  “How long do you want to keep doing this?  If it’s not just sex, then say you want me.”

 

Jason whirled and gripped Tim’s shoulders, shaking him with every word.  “I just did!” Tim’s hands held tightly to his forearms as Jason yelled.  “I just did, and you told me to stop!  You took my words and called them lies.” His eyes were starting to sting but he didn’t falter.  “Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your feelings invalidated like that with a couple words?  What did you expect me to do?”

 

“How do you think I’ve been feeling?” Tim asked.  Jason’s fingers were digging into his shoulders but he ignored it.  It was cold, and he was flushed, and he didn’t notice.  “If you think it’s hard for you, think about how this has been for me.  I keep waiting for some sign and I finally decide to tell you how I feel and…ugh!” Tim wrangled himself from Jason’s grip, wincing when a small jolt of pain shot up his arm.  The look disappeared as quickly as it had formed.  “You know, forget it.  Honestly, forget it.  I’m going to get my things.”

 

Jason didn’t let him get far.  Reaching out to Tim’s turned back, he wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders and yanked him back tightly to his chest.  Tim’s struggle was expected and he held on firmly, pressing his cheek to Tim’s ear.  “Tell me again.  Tell me what you feel straight and let me reply.”

 

There was a silence that almost lasted too long.  Tim fidgeted and swallowed a knot in his throat.  The feel of Jason’s arms around him made his anger slip away and his pulse race.  “I already told you.  I like you.”

 

Jason shut his eyes and breathed in the words.  Murmuring softly, he pressed his mouth to Tim’s ear, “Why is it so hard for you to accept that I might feel the same?”

 

“You said it yourself,” Tim snorted.  “Most of the time you’re pretty horrible to me.”

 

“You aren’t the sweetest thing to me either most of the time.” Jason’s shrug lifted both of their shoulders.  “It’s not fair that you expect your words to be taken seriously but mine are seen as crap.”

 

“Call it a defense mechanism,” Tim replied.  “It’s easier to be evasive with you because I never know when you _are_ being serious.”

 

Jason sagged a bit, forcing Tim to brace himself for the extra weight.  “This is why I said it was unexpected.” He drew back a bit, rubbing his nose against the curve of Tim’s ear.  “I can’t read you any better than you can me.”

 

Tim stiffened when Jason’s breath ghosted the skin of his cheek, and suddenly recalled what had happened in the car.  He felt his face grow hot, even if he wasn’t quite sure why he was suddenly embarrassed.  “I’m sorry.  About what I said.”

 

Jason let his mouth rest lightly against Tim’s ear as he replied, “You aren’t the first to say it.”

 

“Yeah, well, I shouldn’t have said it at all.”

 

A slow inhale was all Jason could muster as a response and he pressed his face firmly into Tim’s hair.  He could feel Tim shivering faintly in his embrace, the cold starting to get to both of them.  “You believe me?”

 

“I think you take advantage of the attention that you get, but…” Tim breathed, “Yeah, I believe you.  I just get mad because I feel jealous.”

 

Jason grinned, then scraped his teeth teasingly across the skin of Tim’s nape.  Voice a low rumble, Jason whispered, “We should go back to the car, Timmy.”

 

“We should,” he murmured back, but instead of following his own advice, he settled his fingers over Jason’s, hesitantly.  “Bruce will be mad.  We never got around to picking up what he sent us out for.”

 

The scraping turning into a sharp bite and a groan.  “Totally killing the mood here, Babybird.”

 

“What?” Tim asked, confused.  “But you just said we should leave.”

 

“I said we should go back to the car,” Jason let his arm lower and pressed his fingers into Tim’s hip while he molded the front of his body to Tim’s back.  Breathing low, he murmured, “I never said we should leave.”

 

Tim shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold.  “Oh.” He nodded, his excitement bubbling up from his quieted disposition.  “Yeah.  We could do that.”

 

Jason pushed himself forward, forcing Tim to take a step, but not far away.  “Let’s get in then, Babybird.  It’ll be…warmer inside.”

 

Tim was moving before Jason had finished talking, and as they fell apart, Tim’s hand caught Jason’s and their fingers intertwined.  The car wasn’t very far, but the distance seemed to make Tim’s legs ache.  Anticipation mixed with anxiety coursed through him, and he felt his heart race, and realized that he was avoiding turning around—making eye contact.  He was afraid he’d see that Jason wasn’t serious, and it actually made him more nervous that, on the other hand, he could be.

 

Jason couldn’t stop himself from smiling when Tim took his hand, bursts of relieved joy curling through his stomach.  On the spur of the moment, he drew their fingers up over Tim’s shoulder and pressed his lips in a firm kiss to the younger man’s knuckles.  He could feel the shudder of response run through Tim and into him, and Jason went further and mouthed at them lightly.

 

The car was suddenly behind them, and Tim was pressed against it.  There was no force behind the way that Jason molded against him, even if Tim was somewhat caged in place.  His hands left Jason’s and traveled to the lapel of a familiar leather jacket, and he tugged Jason in closer.

 

Noses brushing and the combination of their heated breath misting in the cold air between them, Jason leaned into the pull.  He could see the glitter of Tim’s eyes from the dim light in the car and he smiled softly, “Hey…”

 

“Hey,” Tim said back, but his voice was soft.  He held his hand up and brushed a sweep of bangs from Jason’s forehead and kissed him again.  “I’ve never actually done this in a car,” he admitted.

 

Jason chuckled at the confession and kissed Tim in another humming press of lips.  “Me neither.” He shifted Tim to the side, arm around his waist, and pulled the door open.  “I’m thinking it’s not going to be very comfortable.” He turned and sat sideways in the driver’s seat, holding one of Tim’s hands as he looked up at him.  “You want to wait ‘til we get back home?”

 

Tim eyed him curiously, head tilting just a hair.  "Won't that take a while?  Kind of a mood killer, all that time."

 

Jason shrugged, drawing Tim closer.  "If we have to, then we kill the mood and just work with this." He raised their linked hands, eyes soft and opaque in the dull light of the car.

 

"You wouldn't be annoyed with that?"

 

Jason cocked an eyebrow, and Tim was pleased by the genuine confusion that blossomed on the normally brusque man's face.  "Should I be?"

 

Tim shook his head, a small tweak at the corners of his lips expressing his pleasure with the response better than words.  He pulled Jason's hand to rest on his hip, and the redhead countered with his other as Tim slid his fingers along Jason's jawline and cupped the back of his neck.  "No, it's fine." He brushed their lips together, eyes open enough to watch Jason's fall shut smoothly, and he smiled at the relaxed sigh of breath that the man let out. 

 

"It's just fine."

 


End file.
